You Must Be A Weasley
by TheEndOfTheDay
Summary: On the Hogwarts Express for the first time, Scorpious Malfoy meets Rose Weasley and Albus Potter and writes to his father about the exchange.


**A/N So, this is my first time writing for the Harry Potter fandom. I had a thought and just decided to go with it, I think I like what came out. Please let me know what you think, if my characters are off or maybe you just had a thought while reading, I'd love to hear.**

"Hey, you must be a weasley, am I right?"

Rose peeked up from her book to see a snobby-looking, blond-haired boy standing at the carriage door, grinning like a loon.

"And who might you be?" She asked putting a finger to hold the place in her book.

He smiled and sat across from her, "You are, aren't you? I'm Scorpious." He said, extending his hand in greeting.

"Rose." She ventured taking his hand and shaking it. "This is my cousin, Al." She continued, opening her book again.

Scorpious turned as if noticing the other occupant of the carriage for the first time and grinned at the person beside him, "You must be a Potter. Al, was it?" He said opening his palm ready for another handshake.

The dark haired boy in the corner looked like he had just been discovered stealing chocolates, but tentatively reached his hand out to return the greeting. "I prefer Albus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Albus. You too, Rose. Aren't you both so excited? We're going to the real Hogwarts castle, can you believe it? This is the place where we'll be spending most of the next seven years of our lives, this is where our parents met, this is where a war was fought! And just think-"

"This is the place where Teddy's parents, Both of Al's namesakes, and my uncle Fred died." Rose glared over her book, boring into Scorpious with her cold, angry, blue eyes.

"Rose..." Albus murmured from the corner.

"No, Al, I won't back down." She vented, putting her book back in her lap, "You." she said turning on Scorpious. "Don't treat Hogwarts like the perfect place that you think it may be. You've never been there before, I have, for a memorial service to the hundreds that died. Treat it solemnly. I'll be thinking of those passed all the while I'm there and I don't need you blabbering in my ear." Scorpious seemed to have shrunk down to half the size he was a moment ago, and seemed ready to shrink again when Rose continued. "You're Draco Malfoy's son, you don't understand anything about what happened at Hogwarts when my parents were young. Your father must have told you about the greatness of Slitherin, about your superiority as a Malfoy, as a pure-blood. Guess what, Scorpy? You're not any better than me, my mother proved that when she fought the war and your father ran away."

Although still sitting, she seemed to tower over the now minuscule Scorpious, "Your father is a monster and a coward, and he has the mark on his arm to prove it." Rose, satisfied, but fuming put her nose back into the book, decidedly ignoring her companions. Moments passed, the boys holding their breaths.

Finally, when Rose thought he would actually walk out, hopefully crying in remorse for his sins and the sins of his father, he spoke, "Whenever grandmother or grandfather say something about blood statuses or family names, my parents take me aside," Scorpious risked, his voice yet a whisper. "they want me to know the truth, they say. He told me that your father was one of the most courageous and selfless people he's ever known, or may ever know. My father told me that your mother was the cleverest witch of her age, or of any age, really, and she was Muggle-born." Scorpious, seemed to find his voice and turned to the boy beside him, "Albus, your father fought the Dark Lord-"

"And your father served him." Rose said brusquely, still hiding her eyes from his.

"Yes... But my father has given up that old way of thinking. He always tells me to treat everyone equally. He said, once, that he would actually be incredibly pleased if I married a muggle-born because it would show that He's different from his father and that I'm different from mine."

Silence followed. He twiddled his fingers.

"He... wanted me to meet you two. He hoped that we could be... " He looked up from his hands in his lap at the book across from him, hoping to see the face it hid. He choked, and breathed deeply. Clearing his throat Scorpious mustered up the kindest, calmest, most cheerful voice he could. "I'll, uh, I'll see you around. Bye Rose, later Albus." He looked to the boy hoping for a little more sympathy, but Albus followed his cousins' suit and stared out the window, ignoring him.

And Scorpious walked out, leaving them to their company.

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I fear I won't have any friends at Hogwarts... If I can't hangout with my old friends I'll be left to my own... Father, not the Weasley (Rose) nor the Potter (Albus) in my grade wanted me to sit with them. They don't like me because you're my dad and I'm not trying to blame you, but why couldn't I have been given an easier name? I don't know what to do. They said bad things about you. Could their parents be so great if their kids are so mean? They made me want to cry! But I didn't, father. I didn't. I told them some of the things that you told me, what you said about Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. But they didn't seem to care. Were you once so cruel that even your old classmates' children won't believe you're a good person?_

 _I'm sorry to ask these questions, but I'm troubled._

 _Your son,_

 _Scorpious_

 ** _My Dear Son, Scorpious,_**

 ** _I'm so sorry to hear these things about Rose and Albus, I had hoped that they would be welcoming and open-minded, But you can't expect all children to be like their parents, you are proof of that. And I'm so sorry, but I don't think that you should go back to your old friends either, they were cruel, we've discussed this at length. Now, as for your name, many of the old Death Eaters have had to overcome many things. Think of your grandfather, Lucious, true, he did not and does not hold me to the same standard as I do you, but after Voldemort came back the second time he wanted out, almost immediately and he escaped, taking me with him. I have overcome a lot in my life and you are called to the same thing. It just seems that my name is something that you must overcome. And I'm sorry for that, but you mustn't dwell on "If...". I've wasted many years doing that._**

 ** _Although I hate to admit it, yes I was very cruel. I was a very different person when I was young, and I am thankful that I've changed enough for you to be able to ask that question. Please do, also, continue to ask questions. I don't want you to be afraid to wonder and discover._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Your Father_**

 **A/N Well, that was my story... I don't really know if there is an accepted behavior for the next generation children, but I like to think that Scorpious is a daddy's boy and a mama's boy. It's astounding what expectations we can put on children and eachother. Again let me know what you think, I'd love to hear.**

 **-TheEndOfTheDay**


End file.
